An Unspoken Love Story
by xXhornheartXx
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's commor friend from elementary school comes to Ouran? Will she like it? What does the host club think? HikaruxOC MorixOC HaruhixTamaki Warning, first ever fan fic
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. **

**Ankaro Torri is my chartacter. **

**_An Unspoken Love Story_**

Chapter 1: First Day

Haruhi stood outside of her apartment waiting, when Torri turned the corner of the street and shouted her name. They had been friends since their elementary years. They both lived in the same neighborhood and had gone to the same school until Haruhi had gone off to Ouran High Academe.

"Haruhi! Come on we're going to be late!" Torri screamed from the corner. Haruhi hurried over to her in her Ouran male uniform. "I still don't know why you wear that thing. I guess it is better than those yellow puffy things they tired to shove us in, but that still the males. I wish you would at lest wear a dress. I know you're paying off your debt and all but still…" Torri said starting off a conversation and hinting at something that Haruhi instantly picked up on.

"Us? When did they try to make you wear it? Speaking of which where is you're blue dress? The one from Ouran School. I never liked it but you would never, not wear it. Would you?"

Torri turned to her smiling wildly, "I don't need it. Not anymore." Haruhi looked baffled as she continued. "I'm trading it in and say I can't afford the puffy one. You see Haruhi you're not dropping me off today. Well I would much appreciate it if you dropped me off at the headmaster's office. I do get lost in this new school."

Haruhi stopped and thought for a second. Then without a thought she was hugging Torri. "You're going to the academe! How did you do it? This is amazing. I have wished for this so many times. I'll finally have a female friend that knows I'm female!"

Torri peeled her off smiling. "Since you left that gave me the top spot in the schools academics. Which in turn gave me the right to the scholar ship, and they accepted me. I'll be in your class. First year class A."

"This is great Torri! You'll love the school. Just stay away from the third music room. Well…you can come but—"

"I know about the host club Haruhi. You've told me the stories. Now we have to hurry. I don't want to me late for my first day." She smiled.

Haruhi grabbed her by the hand and started at a run. They laughed the entire way to the school with happy thoughts, and at that moment in time nothing could have brought their mode down.

"Mr. Suoh is going to love you. He loves all the academically enhanced students. Which sometimes leaves out his son, but Tamaki is over it. Most of the time anyway." She giggled, which looked odd to Torri since Haruhi was in the male uniform, looking male, and giggling.

"Haruhi? Do you like him?" Torri said knowing when her friend liked a guy, which was very rare, and very obvious.

"Whom?"

"Tamaki. I know when you like someone. You blush and giggle way more than normal. You also act completely obvious to them when they are walking toward you and staring right at you, even though you know they're there you choose to ignore it." Tamaki was walking down the hallway in his dramatic walk and staring directly at Haruhi and her.

"I was not ignoring him. I was just… you know…." Haruhi started babbling and blushing madly.

"That's what I thought," Torri said with an evil smirk.

"Haruhi, my lovely daughter. Who is this you have with you? A new customer? What is she wearing? Does she go here?" Tamaki said sweeping Haruhi into a dramatic hug.

"She was just showing me to your father's office. My names Ankaro Torri, I'm new here. I'm a commoner and I've known Haruhi since we we're in elementary school together.

In his surprise he dropped Haruhi from the bridal carrying position she was in. Gaining back his composer he swooped Torri up into a hug and said, "Ah a new commoner in our beautiful school. I can teach you all you need to know about this school and all the techniques of the higher—"

Torri smacked him upside the head to shut him up. "I've got Haruhi for that. Now put me down!" He put her down gently with a scared boy face on. She straightened her dress and continued saying, "I'll see you later Haruhi. Please inform him who I am. I need to go see Mr. Suoh to get my schedule in order for my day." She smiled like nothing had just happened hug Haruhi goodbye and left the two of them standing there awkwardly.

"Why hello Ms. Ankaro. I'm Mr. Suoh, headmaster of this academe. I am extremely proud to allow yet another female commoner in on our scholarship. It is wonderful to have you at Ouran Academe. If you need anything please call on me. I will introduce you to the other honors commoner. I'm positive you will be wonderful friends. I'll call her up now." Mr. Suoh said dramatically making Torri see just how related to Tamaki he is.

"Um…Sir?" She said waving him down before he could call in his worker for Haruhi. "Haruhi and I have been friends since elementary school. She's the reason I worked for this scholarship." She said looking away shyly. Around friends Torri was a handful, and well her, but around adults, especially ones she doesn't know well, she was the quietest and well behaved girl there could be.

"Really?" he sat down his eyes shining with wonder and awe. "Well isn't that fascinating. Well I assume she'll help you around the school. And of course you'll keep her secret for my son. Now I'll walk you to your first class. Here is you're schedule and map." He stood up and headed to the door. Torri scrambled to her feet trying to keep up. "Oh and Ms. Ankaro can you do me a favor?" Torri just nodded. "Please try and help my son with your friend. He does have a blind spot for her. Now off to class with you," he smile then turned and walked down the hall with Torri on his tail.

Weaving around the school Torri thought she'd never make it to any classes or anything on time. She didn't even think she would ever be able to find here way around this school. Finally they made it to a classroom that was labeled, 'History Class A'. The teacher was in the middle of a lecher when they walked in. Torri immediately searched for Haruhi in the class finding her scratching out notes in her notebook at the back of the class.

"Mr. Suoh," the teacher said bowing. "can I help you?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hantoka, this is Ankaro Torri. She is the new honors student from Ouran School," Mr. Suoh said.

"Right, I almost forgot. Ms. Ankaro there is a seat in the back next to Haruhi. He doesn't bite. Here are your papers, see me after class for the rest of your things." Mr. Hantoka said smiling.

Torri thanked him and took her seat next to Haruhi who smiled at her and they both laughed. She turned in her seat and waited for the teacher to finish his conversation with Mr. Suoh.

The last class bell had finally rung and let the students of Ouran Academe free for the day. Haruhi helped Torri around all day. The two of them being in the same classes made it easier for Haruhi to help her. When the time came for Haruhi to go to club, Torri was afraid of getting lost in the school to leave. Hoping she could stay in the back of the room or the library she fallowed Haruhi.

"I don't know if they will let you with out pay or work. Well Tamaki will but I'm not quiet sure about Kyouya though. I'll drop you off in a reading room and at four thirty you can pick me up to walk home. I really don't want you to meet them right this second. Just stay in here and stay outside of the third music room at four thirty. I know you're stubborn but don't open the door. Please. I'll see you later." Haruhi said leave Torri in a reading room and dashing down the hall to the third music room for hosting hour.

Torri went into the reading room found a place to start all the paperwork and homework a new student gets on the first day of school.

4:30 – Torri stood outside the door waiting

4:35 – The door was still closed

4:45 – People start flooding out of the doors

4:55 – The doors shut with someone saying, "Come again my princesses"

5:00 – Someone passes

5:01 – Torri asks them to open the door for her

5:02 – Torri wakes into the third music room not know what to expect.

"I'm sorry my princess but the Host club is closed for today." Tamaki said smiling sadly.

"I'm not here to be waited on like the bimbos I've seen coming out. I'm here to pick up Haruhi so we can walk home." Torri said flatly. "Where is she?"

They all stood with their chins on the floor, except Kyouya who continued typing on his laptop. "She's changing. Last door on the right." Kyouya said never moving his eyes.

"Thank you Kyouya-sempi" Torri said leaving the other five in shock. She didn't understand why Tamaki would be she already talked to him. Knocking on the door she said, "Haruhi, can I come in?"

"Torri?! I told you not to open the door. I told you to wait for me." Haruhi said sticking her head out.

"I waited for a half an hour and then asked someone to open the door for me. I didn't open the door. I just walked in." Torri said sticking her tongue out.

"Get in here." Haruhi said pulling Torri in. "I didn't want these idiot knowing to much about you. Now Kyouya-sempi is going to know everything about you before we leave. Tamaki's going to go crazy and with our luck you'll be stuck Hosting like me."

"I wouldn't mind Hosting, just as long as I could be female. I don't want to change genders." Torri said shrugging.

"Come on we need to get home anyway." Haruhi just sighed as she fixed her tie and headed to the door.

"Yeah, and I think that I gave them a little bit of a heart attack. I said she and all so… Yeah." Torri said fallowing Haruhi.

"Who are you? How do you know Haruhi? Why should we trust you?" the twins started badgering Torri.

"Did Tamaki not fill you in? I talked to him this morning. Well to answer, I'm Ankaro Torri. I've know Haruhi since elementary school. You should trust me 'cause Haruhi trust." Looking around the room she spotted Tamaki in the corner, white as a sheet, mumbling, and poking mushrooms.

"Ah a new toy," The two of them said in unison. "Which one is Hikaru?"

She looked bored at the two and pointed to the one on her left. "You are. That was easy now I must get home. I have chores." She grabbed Haruhi and ran for the door.

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked as they shut the door escaping the club. For now.

"I don't know. I just did. I….come on Kanja will be waiting for me at home. She always is."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah don't want your mom waiting. She's been crazy lately."


	2. Mori

Chapter 2: Mori

"Haruhi are you coming?" Torri said standing on her porch.

"Yeah I'm comin—What are you wearing?" Haruhi said opening the door. Staring at Torri's outfit. She was wearing the male uniform top, coat, tie and all. The female shoes and the a black school girl skirt. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes were shining with delight.

"I told you I didn't like the yellow puffy thing they try to put us in, so I made my own. Plus this is much more comfortable." Torri said spinning in a circle and having her skirt pop up.

"I can't believe I never thought of that. Maybe when my debt is paid off I'll do that. It would be much better than the dresses. Plus I'll look female."

"Come on. School awaits." Torri said skipping down the stairs.

"It'll be better than before." Haruhi mumbled running after her.

The last bell rang. What usually would happen would be that the twins would wrap their arms around Haruhi's shoulder and drag her off to club. Today, however, was not an ordinary day. Not with Torri there. One of the twins put his arm coolly around Haruhi as the other slid beside Torri and did the same.

"What are you doing?" Torri said as soon as the odd embrace was formed. The embrace wasn't odd itself but Torri had never had a boyfriend so she just felt awkward in it.

"Taking you to Club." Hikaru said coolly.

"I don't go to club. I go to study in the library." Torri protested pushing off him. Unfortunately he had an iron grip, especially with females Haruhi's height. He wasn't however accustomed to females with a larger chest than A. Torri used that to her full advantage so that he freaked out when his hand cam upon her chest, letting go of her. "I'll come to Club just as long as you don't hang on me." She said walking away awkwardly.

"All righty. No hanging." Hikaru grinned wildly. Then he grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the third music room over his shoulder. "No hanging, but you never said anything about no carrying." He said happy as he placed her on the floor.

"Haruhi, I know what you mean now. When you say you can't get away with anything around these two." Torri said straightening her skirt and tie.

"Hello my lovely daughter." Tamaki said pulling Torri into a hug swinging her around.

"Haruhi! Some one help!" Torri screamed trying to get free of Tamaki's hug.

To her and everyone else's surprise, including his own, it was Mori that saved her. He had seen this girl once. She didn't know his name nothing about him, yet he had an odd impulse to save this odd commoner girl in the mixed uniform. Like he wanted to safe her, like he had to. He yanked her out off Tamaki's grip and stood holding her in his own hug. She didn't struggle. She didn't fight him either. She hugged him back whispering, "Thank you." She would have added a name but she didn't know it.

"Ah," he said simply and set her down, then headed back to Hunny without another word. Then again he didn't usually speak to anyone but Hunny. As soon as he was in reach of Hunny, Hunny jumped up onto his shoulders and started whispering in his ear.

"Looks like you made a friend, Torri," Haruhi said smirking. "Mori-sempi doesn't usually do that kind of thing unless it's Hunny in trouble…Or you call out his name."

"I didn't even know his name," Torri said looking at him confused, and in a daze. She didn't even try to straighten her clothing, which was a mess from both Tamaki's and Mori's hugs.

"Um…Torri… You're clothes," Haruhi said.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled blushing and fixing her outfit, which was a worthless cause because as soon as it was fixed Hunny jumped up on her.

"Tor-chan!" he screamed. "Haruhi told me about you. You seem like a very nice person." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, then whispering to only her, "I think Takashi likes you." Then he jumped off her and ran over to Mori for more cake. Torri just stood there confused. Who is Takashi?

"The club is about to open." Kyouya said looming over them. "Torri you can either host or be hosted. I assume that you don't have the money to be hosted upon, so I would hope you would host. You may stay with Haruhi today. Just remember she is Haruhi-kun." He said taking his place, notebook in hand, behind the couch.

Everyone took their places around the couch. Tamaki laid across it, Hunny was on Mori's shoulders, who was sitting in front of the couch. The twins were sitting on the back of the couch leaning on each other, and Haruhi took her spot on the couch at Tamaki's feet. Torri didn't know where to go so she sat on the floor next to Mori and Hunny and in front of Haruhi. The doors opened and girls rushed in to get at the host members.

"Good day, my princesses. Today we have a surprise for you today, a new host, or should I say hostess. She will be with Haruhi-kun today, and until she can get her own costumers." Tamaki said as the girls flocked about him and Kyouya to get there host assignments.

Torri was dragged by Haruhi to one of the tables at the far corner. "This will be interesting." Haruhi mumbled to herself. Torri silently agreed.

"Haruhi-kun, who is your friend?" One of the first few customers asked as she took her seat.

Haruhi gave one of her famous rooky smiles saying, "This is Torri-chan, a friend of mine from elementary school. She's a commoner just like me." The girls around the table all swooned at the news. One of them even shouted, "You two are a great couple."

Once that comment was made both Haruhi and Torri shook their heads and just about shouted, "We're not a couple!"

The girls all looked at the two of them confused. One of them said, "But you're both commoners and you've known each other since you were little. You would make a great couple."

"No, no. We wouldn't we…are just friends. Nothing more than that." Haruhi a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Plus, I have a boyfriend." Torri said lying through her teeth. She has never had a boyfriend and Haruhi has kissed more than she has. "His name is Dicey. He lives in my neighborhood." She pulled her next door neighbors name as a cover up, even though he's twenty-five and working, and half the time doesn't know she exist.

"Oh yes, he's a buddy of mine." Haruhi said picking up on the hint. Saving their butts…for now.

"And he's okay that you two are hanging out?"

"Yes, he's fine with it. He know that we're really close friends." Torri said.

"Awww," they all swooned.

For the next hour and a half they dodged bullets. Every new group asked and assumed the same things, and every time they had the same story. By the end Torri was at her wits end. One more bimbo girl squeals at the cuteness of two friends talking and she was going flip.

"Awww, that's so cute!" one of the customers squealed.

Torri's eyes got really big and her fists balled; however, when she did not stand she was pulled up by someone. Mori.

"Talk," he said simply and took one of her fists and dragged her to one of the back storage rooms. From being surprised Torri was no longer P. at anyone, just confused.

"Mori-smepi... What, what do you need from me?"

"You were going to flip out. Kyouya-kun would have hurt you for hurting his profit." Being new and not knowing much about Mori, Torri didn't realize that a sentence like that was abnormally long for him, and didn't acknowledge it.

"So you dragged me in here so that I wouldn't get hurt by Kyouya-smepi?"

"Ah."

"Well I'm cooled down now. Can I have my hand back?" She said, making no move to pull it back.

"Ah," Mori said letting go. She made to leave heading for the door when Mori grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Torri-chan would you…" He trailed off not looking at her.

"Would I what, Mori-sempi?" She said raising her eye brow.

"Would you allow me to instruct you in karate? For self defense you may need it with the hosts, and you never know what can happen in your commoner community. I was just…" he started babbling. (Yes, Takashi Morinozuka was babbling).

"That would be great, Mori-sempi. I appreciate it. I need to go." Torri dashed for a door. She wasn't as blind to love as Haruhi was but she was able to tell when a guy was flirting with her, and she had a hard time comprehending it. Mori-sempi was flirting with her.

When she walked out the host club was closing. She walked over to Haruhi to help her clean up. "Hello."

"What did Mori-sempi want with you?"

"He found one of my ears. It must have fallen out. That's all," she said covering up. She didn't know how Haruhi would react, she'd tell her the truth later… maybe.


	3. Hikaru

**Sorry it took so long guys. I was on vacation and had writers block. I'll work faster on the next one. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hikaru

"Hello boys," Torri said as she and Haruhi walked into the Host club meeting the next day.

"Ah, our lovely Torri-chan," Tamaki said with out moving from his seat. He did, however, move to hug Haruhi. It wasn't his normal hug, no. It was a nice hug with no picking up or swinging. This was just a simple hug, a kiss on the forehead, and a whisper in her ear. Haruhi blushed when he let her go mouthing something to him that Torri didn't see.

Torri looked around the room confused. When she caught Mori's eye he smirked at her. She had trouble not laughing, but she was good at hiding it. She assumed that Mori had talked to Tamaki about the hugging, well threatened, and she was right. Hunny, however, could do as he wished. He was Hunny after all, and being Hunny he jumped Torri and hugged her screaming, "TOOOOOOORRIIIIIII-CHAN!" Then just as before he whispered to only her, saying, "Takashi really likes you," then he ran away. "Takashi I want more cake," he wined to Mori pulling him by the hand to the table.

"Ah," was all that Mori said. Torri's mind was spinning with fireworks going off. Mori-sempi was Takashi. He liked her. He _really_ liked her according to Hunny. She guessed it was time to tell Haruhi.

"Torri," the twins said in unison, "welcome back, have a seat," they continued on wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her to a seat.

"What did I tell you about hanging on me?" Torri said stubbornly sitting down.

"This is not hanging on you," Hikaru said with a wicked grin. Then falling onto her and holding her at the same time he added, "This is hanging on you."

"Just get off me," she said pushing him off of her and onto the floor. Kaoru stood there and laughed at him that was until Hikaru pulled him down on the floor. Then everyone was laughing at the two of them, trying to scramble to there feet.

"Torri doesn't exactly put up with that kind of thing, guys," Haruhi said between giggles. "She's more down to earth. You better watch yourselves with her."

Kaoru just stood and brushed himself off; Hikaru, on the other hand, just stood their dumb struck at Torri with at retarded look one his face. Torri just shirked into the set at the look.

"May I help you?" she said awkwardly.

"No, sorry," Hikaru basically mumbled and took a seat at Torri's right. Kaoru sitting on her left.

"Boys," Torri mumbled to herself. "When will they learn?"

"All enough of your tom foolery let begin this meeting," Kyouya said sitting to Tamaki's right, Tamaki's was at the head of the table. Haruhi sat to his left. Next to her was Hunny, across from Kaoru, and Mori next to him and across from Torri.

Everyone knows that all of the boys flirted with Haruhi but gave up after her ignorance to them. With Torri, however, they were more open about it. Either they liked her more, or they learned from Haruhi's ignorance. The only hosts that didn't flirt with Torri were Hunny and Tamaki because he was still busy flirting with Haruhi, and even if she wouldn't admit it Haruhi was flirting back.

"Everyone, we need to decide if we are letting Torri-chan Hostess." Kyouya said shutting his pineapple laptop.

"Yes!" chimed both twins at once.

"Ah," came from Mori.

"Yes, Usa-chan likes her," came from Hunny.

"Why not have another precious daughter Host. She could really help. But we can't have to many nasty boys after her. No, no, no we'll have to protect her…" Tamaki went off in another rant.

"Then it's decided. Torri-chan is a Hostess," Kyouya said opening his laptop, and starting to type.

"What if I don't want to be a Hostess!" Torri objected.

"I'll ban you from the country," Kyouya said with no further thought on it.

"Cool then I'll get to see England and Germany. Maybe I'll move to America." Torri said trying to sound excited.

"Then I'll raise Haruhi's debt. Besides being a Hostess will bring her debt down. Your choice." He didn't miss a letter while typing. He didn't blink, stutter, or stumble. He said the whole thing like it was nothing at all.

"I guess I'm a hostess," Torri mumbled.

"Yay! Tor-chan is a Hostess with us!" Honey said running over and hugging her. She was going to have to get use to hugging with these boys around.

"Now that you're a hostess—," Hikaru said.

"you get to help set up," Kaoru finished.

The two of them dragged her off by the arms into a closet dressing room thing. She was kicking and whining. Mori ran over but the door shut before he could get to her and one of the twins locked it from the other side.

"What do you two want now?" Torri demanded pushing them off.

"Oh we only did this as an experiment," Kaoru said.

"And we were right," Hikaru finished.

"Mori-sempi likes you!" they said in unison.

Tori just stood there stunned, was about to start fuming when Hikaru pulled her over to the corner. Kaoru stood by the door on look out.

"Torri, there are some things you should know. First off, Mori-sempi doesn't talk very much. Second off he could kill you at any point in time with the flick of his finger. And Third off, you can't go picking just one host in the first month. There will be some issues between all of the Hosts, and stress for Haruhi. It's just the way this club—," He was cut off because he tripped knocking over a pile of odds and ends in the corner.

Torri thought fast and pulled him into a dressing room before the pile fell on him. As a result the two of them got tramped in a dressing cubby with a pile that seemed to be a mile high of different things that have no reason to be in a music room storage room.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed seeing the avalanche of things inclosing his twin and Torri into a cubby.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Torri asked getting up and nudging him. She had seen a bowling ball fall near his head and wasn't sure if it hit or not.

"You're pretty," he said as he flipped over. Then he started giggling. It had hit and it had made him loopy.

"Hikaru?" she backed away from him.

"The world is spinning round and round but you aren't you are right here," he said leaping on top of her knocking them both over. "You're the prettiest girl I ever met and I like you." He squeezed her really tight. "I want you to be my girlfriend," he said and then tried to plant a kiss on her lips. She moved and he kissed her cheek.

"KAORU! HELP!" she screamed trying to push him off of her.

"Torri! Are you okay? Is Hikaru okay? I'm getting help!" Kaoru screamed back.

"I'm fine. He was hit by a bowling ball and is now loopy as heck. Please hurry!" Torri screamed trying to keep Hikaru away from her.

"Torri!" Hikaru wined. "Let me kiss you. You're the prettiest and most beautiful girl I ever saw. I love you Torri." He was hugging her leg as she shook him and kept her mouth as far away as possible.

"We're here my dearest daughter! We're going to get you out as soon as possible." Tamaki said.

There was a sound of things moving. She heard Kyouya on his phone. Then there were clumps of this leaving the pile.

"No!" Hikaru wailed. "I want to stay here with the love of my life all by ourselves. Don't get us out!"

"HURRY!" She screamed louder.

Hikaru jumped onto her torso making her fall over. He staddled her and pushed himself closer to her. She tried to push him off. Hikaru didn't budge, but snuggled closer. Then he lifted his head saying, "I WOVE YOU TORRI!" He made a kissy face and kept getting closer to her.

She thought that his would be it, she would lose her first kiss to a loony toon. Just as he was about to kiss her he was pulled away by someone. That someone was Mori, but as he pulled Hikaru off, Hikaru made one last try to kiss her knocking Mori off balance. Mori tripped and through Hikaru to the side landing on Torri, and there lips collided.

They both froze at first. Not sure what to do. They had just gotten their first kiss from each other. Torri tried to move away from Mori but found herself absorbed into the kiss that he continued. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. The rest of the club was frozen at the sight of it. Hikaru was even frozen.

"T-Takashi?" Honey said standing next to them.

He raised his head from Torri and looked at Honey. Honey just gave him a look that made Mori realize what was going on. "Ah," he said. He stood up, helped Torri up, who was blushing insanely, and put Honey on his shoulders. Looking at Torri he said, "Sorry," and walked over to the other hosts, who were still frozen. He would talk to Torri in private later.

"Torri, are you okay?" Haruhi said being to first to come out of a frozen state.

"Um…Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She mumbled blushing madly. Then she took off running. She didn't stop until she hit the girl's bathroom, were she locked herself in a stall to think.

She started thinking over what had just happened. She was talking with Hikaru, and then they got trapped. He basically tried to rape her of her first kiss when Mori pulled him away. Mori tripped because of Hikaru and landed on her, and their lips accidentally collided. They froze. Then he started kissing her, and she kissed back… It didn't mean anything. Did it? It was an accident. He probably didn't know what he was doing. Not until Honey stopped him. Yeah he didn't know what he was doing that's it. Then why did she kiss back? Why did she like it? If it didn't mean anything, then it didn't mean anything. Right?

* * *

**It doesn't mean anything. Or does it???**


	4. Confessions

**Sorry it took so long gang. I was really buisy and had to go to two different family funerals in one week. I'll try to put up the next one faster. **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confessions

"Hikaru, what the hell were you doing?" Kaoru screamed at him appalled at what he had just seen his twin do.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. After Torri ran off Mori slapped him upside the head and he blacked out. The only thing he remembered was Torri running away and Haruhi chasing her. "What did happen?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly what we are talking about!" Tamaki screamed flaring his arms around.

"No my Lord. I was talking to Torri and then there was a loud noise and the only thing that I remember after that is her running off and Haruhi fallowing her," she said giving the most honest look he could to Tamaki.

"What are you talking about? You almost raped poor Torri! Don't you remember that?" Hikaru said as Tamaki was ranting in the back round.

"I almost WHAT?!?!" Hikaru screamed.

"I don't know what was going on in there but when we ripped down the wall of things you were straddling Torri and trying to kiss her while she was trying to push you off. Then Mori ripped you off and because of you he tripped onto Torri and their lips collided and then they started like making out!" Kaoru screamed.

"WHAT?! Where is Torri I have to talk to her!" He jumped up from the couch he was previous laying on.

Before he could even fall over from dizziness, Mori pushed him back on the couch. "You deal with me before you go ten feet from Torri," Mori said glaring at him a death glare that even put Kyouya's glare to shame. They could see his evil aura. Even Kyouya stepped back from him. "If you ever, ever even think about touching Torri in anyway I think improper than I will personally bash you're head in so hard that you wont wake up. If you ever do wake up you wont remember a thing." With that Mori turn around and walked out the door towards the girls bathroom.

The room was left in silence until Honey said something. "I have never seen Takashi that mad, Hikaru." Hikaru just curled into a ball on the couch with Kaoru hugging him. Tamaki was in the corner hiding and Kyouya was scribbling something in his notebook. Probably something about never pissing off Mori-sempi.

"How is she?" Mori asked Haruhi seeing her waiting outside the bathroom.

"I don't know. She won't come out."

"Is anyone else in there?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

From that he just walked in ignoring Haruhi's protests. "Torri…" He said knocking on the only stall door that was occupied. He knew it was her.

"Mori-sempi?" Torri asked from where she was seated. "You're not allowed in here! This is the girl's restroom, which means no guys."

"I had to make sure you were okay. I was worried…I mean I didn't mean to do anything like that but…" he let his sentence hang when she opened the door.

"I'm not crying Mori-sempi. I was just…thinking." He just stared down at her. "Thank you for coming," she mumbled after barring her head into his chest in a hug.

He froze and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always worry," he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him. "About what happen today, I was worried. Then when I landed on top of you, I just…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his head. "I've never done anything like this. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean I really like you, and you were my first…because of Hunny and all…and I…I didn't mean to upset you if I did. I guess I'm saying sorry but I'm not really sorry about it. Oh, that came out wrong I mean—"Torri put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I know what you mean, I think…I think I might like you too," she said. "Now come on, Haruhi is probably still waiting outside the door." Mori grinned.

"Call me Takashi," he said.

"Call you what?"

"Call me Takashi. It's my first name. Please,"

"Okay, Takashi, I will," she smiled at him. _Was he for real?_

"Haruhi is waiting Torri," Mori said walking towards the door.

"Right…"

"Torri are you okay?" Haruhi said pulling her to the side in a hug. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she added nodding towards Mori.

"Later," Torri said waking back to the third music room. Haruhi nodded to her and fallowed.

When the three of them walked into the room it was a sight to see. Hikaru was muttering to himself and rocking back and forth on the couch. Kaoru was watching him in a state of shock; he didn't know what to do for his brother. Kyouya was being Kyouya and typing away on this laptop. Tamaki was trying to do…something. He was really just running around the room and rearranging things for reasons unknown even to him. Then there was Hunny, who was eating cake but when he saw the three walk in her jumped up and ran to them.

Mori bent down to hug him and throw him on his shoulders but Hunny ran to Torri and hugged her leg. Everyone but Hikaru and Kyouya stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Hikaru saw Mori and ran to the corner to hide. Kyouya just typed away. Mori had a confused look, Hunny was happy at can be and Torri just looked down at him.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Torri-chan! Are you feeling better? I'm glad you came out of the bathroom." Hunny said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now," she said smiling and Picking him up on her hip. He allowed it. Kyouya looked up from his laptop and smirked; Hikaru gasped and ran into the closet, while everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor. Hunny hugged her around the neck. "What?" she said not quite sure why everyone reacted so weirdly.

"Mitsukuni, doesn't let anyone hold him but me really," Mori said shyly to Torri's ear while standing up.

"Oh," she said looking at Hunny.

"Yeah, but I like you," he said beaming up at her and climbed off Torri and onto Mori. Torri just shrugged. If she was going to have one of those two it looks like she was going to have them both.

"Why is Hikaru hiding?" Torri asked Tamaki. He just shrank in thought and ran to the corner.

"I talked to him," Mori said without a second thought.

"Actually he scared him half to death for with a threat," Honey said from his shoulders.

"I'm going to talk to him," Torri said waving them off to try and get Hikaru back to normal. Without saying a word Mori fallowed her. Speaking to her was one thing, but when he's with everyone else he still had a silent reputation to hold.

Torri walked into the back room she saw Hikaru run into not knowing that Mori was right behind her, Honey was in the other room still. Opening the door she saw Hikaru pacing and mumbling to himself. "What did I?...I don't remember…Why is Mori-sempi so….argh….I…but Torri….what did I do to her…"

"Hikaru?" Torri said getting his attention.

He jumped and looked at her smiling, "Torri-chan, I didn't see you come—Mori-sempi!" He stopped grinning when he saw Mori in the shadows behind.

Torri span around fast and saw Mori silently standing behind her. "Mori-sempi, please leave. If you want I'll leave the door open, but I need to talk to Hikaru with out you making him quiver in fear." He opened his mouth to say something but Torri cut him off. "No buts, go…please," she said pointing to the door.

"Ah…" he said leaving unwillingly. _She might as well have shoved me out the door,_ he though sullenly to himself.

As soon as Mori was out the door and far enough away for Hikaru to not see he blew, "I'm soooooo, so sorry for whatever happened with you and me in the changing room. I don't remember anything. I'm so confused. I really am sorry for whatever I did. Kaoru told me what he knows. I don't really know why I did it. I don't think I was in the right mind. I must have been out of it. I really only remember you running off with Haruhi after you. I don't know what I did. If there was anything I could do to make it up to you I would. I'd do anything. I really wish I can make it up to you…" He just kept babbling no matter what Torri said. She even put her hand over his mouth and it didn't work. She would have gotten Kaoru to help if he wasn't whispering to Tamaki in the corner. She really didn't know how to shut him up. "I mean really, I couldn't have tried to do what he said I did. I'm not that kind of person. I'm really not. I'm a really nice person. I mean sure I can be mean and stubborn and selfish, but I would never, ever do such a thing. Especially to a lady like you, I mean you're such a nice person. You're really pretty, no you're beautiful, and smart just like Haruhi. You're really great to be around and I know I've only known you for about a day but you're a really great friend. Well at least I consider you a great friend. I don't know if we'll ever be anything more. I mean that would be great but I would never push it on you even if I do—" he was cut off, finally, by Torri's lips coming in contact with his. "What the heck was that?!" he screamed when she pulled away.

"That was a way to get you to shut up," Torri said wiping off her lips with the back of her hand. "Now if you sit down and shut up for a minute or two, I'll tell you what happen in the changing room. I know you weren't in the right mind. I'm not that clueless."

"Um…Okay," Hikaru said still in a state of shock. He just got his first kiss because he was babbling. _I need to babble more often,_ he thought to himself.

"Hikaru pay attention or I'll call Takashi in here," she said waving her hand into his face.

"Right…"

"Well what happened…was well…a random pile off odd things fell and you got hit on the head with a bowling ball. The wall of stuff blockaded us into the room together. Well then you went loopy. You…well you said…you were in love with me…and you tried to kiss me. When the rest of the club got to us you were…on top of me and…well you were trying to rape my first kiss from me," she said finishing boldly.

"…oh…" he said "I'm really sorry. Didn't you just give me your first kiss just now?" he asked hoping Kaoru was just messing with him.

"No…" she said blushing and looking away.

"I was hoping Kaoru was just messing with me when he told me what Mori-sempi did," he sighed in defeat and then mumbled, "lucky guy to get you…" _I'm not giving up that easily!_ He promised himself, as an evil plot was already forming in his mind.

"Yeah…I…um…I got to go…My mom's going to be waiting for me…and I have…chores to do, and stuff…I'll see you later," she trying not to comment on his last comment. The thing was no matter how hard she tried to deny it she was falling for Takashi…

* * *

**Reveiws please!!**


	5. A Dance with the Princes

**Sorry for such the long wait. Writers block combined with drama, marching band and High school does not mix very well at all.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Dance with the Princess

"Torri, what's going on?!" Haruhi asked her once they were out of the school. Torri had left Hikaru, grabbed her stuff and Haruhi by the wrist, and left the third music room.

"I…I don't know," she whispered. She stopped and looked in mid walk and sank to the floor by the front of the school. "I really don't know…"

"Torri…are you okay? What's going on, I mean what happen? With you and Mori-sempi and you in the bathroom and Hikaru later on in the back I mean."

"I well…I don't know. Takashi—"

"Takashi? Since when did you call him Takashi? When did you know he was Takashi?" Haruhi interrupted her.

"In the bathroom. He came in to see if I was okay and we started talking. He said that he was worried, that, that was his first kiss cause of Hunny, and that he liked it and he liked me. Then he told me to call him Takashi. I'm so confused."

"I'll make comments later. What about what happen with Hikaru later on?" Haruhi asked wanting the whole story.

"Well…I went to talk to him and he went all babbly. I couldn't get him to shut up he was so annoying so I…I kissed him. He shut the heck up that's for sure. So I told him what had happen when we were trapped and stuff. Then he said that Takashi was a lucky guy to get me."

"Oh…" Haruhi said getting her thoughts together.

"That's all you have to say? Oh. Come on Haruhi I need some help," Torri said dropping her head in her hands.

"I really don't know what to say Torri… --TAMAKI!" She screamed. When Torri looked up, Tamaki had Haruhi in a hug that looked suffocating, but she wasn't fighting back. She was smiling and hugged him back. "Hello sempi." She mumbled into his jacket.

"They need to tell each other they like each other." Torri heard the mumble come form a shadow to her right. It was Kyouya-sempi.

"Yeah they really do," she said smiling because her best friend finally fell for someone. "If only I could figure it out…" she added to herself but of course Kyouya heard her. He knows everything anyway.

"You know you don't have to choose… Then again that would cause more drama and problems throughout the club and loss of profit. If I were you I'd pick Mori-sempi. Hikaru is known for his trouble making and forgetfulness. Mori-sempi on the other hand would take care of you. Protect you. Plus you can brag that you're dating a senior. You would have to deal with Hunny-sempi but that seems like no problem for you. I would love to see you with your own children you seem very good with them. Anyway you should try going out with both the boys first. Then you can choose who you want. They are both good choices. You are the one that has to choose in the end. Now if you excuse me I have to pull our best friends apart for he has a meeting with his grandmother tomorrow and if you don't know yet that take a lot of pre-thought. Good day Torri-chan," he bowed his head, walked over to Tamaki told him that if he didn't leave he would call his private police on him, and then got in the waiting limo.

Torri just stood there baffled. _Did Kyouya-sempi seriously just give me advise?_

"Torri? What was that all about?" Haruhi asked walking over and picking up her bag.

"He was just helping me with something…" she mumbled as she picked up her stuff and started to walk with Haruhi. Well that was the plan until…

"Har-uh-i! Torr-i!" they heard their names being called by the twins. Before they knew it Haruhi was in Kaoru's arms while Hikaru had Torri in a death grip. "You should come home with us. We're having a big party tonight and the host club is invited but we have the perfect dress for you two," they said in unison.

"I have to dress like a boy and you know it. Dress her up as you wish," Haruhi said struggling in Kaoru's arms.

"You can do to me as you wish if you fallow a few rules. No frills, I do my make up, no pink, and no puffy dresses," Torri said with a blank face and evil eyes.

"But that ruins our fun," Kaoru whines.

"No, no brother I've got the perfect dress for her," Hikaru said with a grin, weather that grin was meant for evil or good only he knew.

"oh great…" Torri mumbled to herself as she and Haruhi were dragged off to the waiting limo.

Two hours later and a lot of screaming at the twins the party had begun and the girls were dressed. Haruhi was in a simple outfit of black shoes, socks, and pants, a white dress shirt and a red tie. Torri on the other hand was dressed up girly and she was okay with it. That is after the third dress she tried on. She was dressed in an elegant red dress that went down to her ankles and had golden dragons embroidered on the bottom. It was low cut, tight on her chest and then flowed down. The straps were spaghetti straps and golden. Her blond curls were pulled back into a bun with a small curl hanging in her face. Hikaru nearly passed out when he first saw her dressed.

Haruhi and Torri started walking down the stairs when the party began. It was a celebration for the twin's mother's fashion line hitting the top again. The whole host club was there and as Torri descended in front of Haruhi the four boys in the crowd jaws dropped to the floor, well Kyouya's turned into a smirk and Mori smiled, a rare thing, Hunny bounced happy to see her. Okay only Tamaki's fell to the floor but all four of them were surprised to see her dress so. Mori was the first to act on it though.

He silently walked over to Torri and extended his arm for her. She took it and continued slowly down the last few steps. The twins insisted on heals. "You look beautiful tonight Torri," he whispered in her ear when she took her last step. "The stars don't even have a chance against you tonight."

"Thank you Takashi," she said blushing. He started to pull her towards the dance floor where the music had just started. "Takashi…I…I can't dance," she said whispering to him afraid to admit it.

"Fallow my lead…" he said back quietly.

"Not so fast you two," Kaoru said pulling them back. Before they knew it they were back around the host club. "Since Torri-chan has never been to a formal dance before Hikaru and I came up with a little game. Each host has to do their best to dance with Torri-chan as the last dance. She chooses in the end. The challenge starts at the next song."

"What?! I don't get a say in this?" Torri said.

"I told you, you didn't want to come to Ouran academe," Haruhi whispered to her before she was swept away with a smile by Tamaki.

Torri sighed, sunk into a chair, and waited for the torture to begin. She didn't want to choose. Why did this happen to her anyway? She was a commoner girl with a brain and now rich, very rich, boys are chasing her. Her first kiss wasn't the romantic one she dreamed of but an accident cause a guy fell on her. She never wanted guys to fight over her. It just kind of happen and she doesn't like it one bit. Before she knew it the song had ended and there was tall male standing in front of her. It was Kyouya Ootori.

"May I have this dance my princess," Kyouya asked in perfect practiced tone.

"Who better to start with then the Shadow King himself?" Torri answered taking his hand and standing. He smirked as he led her to the dance floor. "You do know that I don't know how to dance, Kyouya-sempi, right?"

"Well I wouldn't expect anything more from a commoner." He answered. "Just fallow my lead and you'll do fine. The guy always leads."

Torri nodded as they started to dance to the song. At first she had to watch her feet but she became accustom to it and soon she could look up at him as they danced. Once she was able to do so though, Kyouya speed up making not allowing her to look down. He was trying to teacher her to dance properly.

"Don't get so frustrated. It's easier then you're making it. Fallow the music and the rest is easy." Kyouya said smirking.

"I…" Tori started.

"You know, you are very beautiful tonight," Kyouya said caching her off guard. "You're not like the other girls I know. You're not shallow nor do you need attention all the time. You're not like Haruhi either. She's a nice girl yes, but very naïve, and she doesn't understand many other people. You're different, pleasant and beautiful, kind and independent. You're secretive to, even if you don't know it you mask a lot, a trait many wealthy know but not many commoners use. It's no wonder why the other boys like you. I'm beginning to become quite found of you myself and that's not something I do." Torri just stared up at him in awe. Haruhi had told her about this boy and how he was cold so did she really just receive compliments from him? He was the shadow king, wasn't he?

Before she could reply with anything though Kyouya passed her off to Kaoru's waiting arms for the next dance. Torri watched Kyouya walk off the dance floor with a smirk on his face. Kaoru started dancing with her with out saying a word. Looking at the two anyone could tell they were each lost in their own little world and neither one of the other was in it.

"Hikaru likes you," Kaoru said smiling and braking Torri of her trance.

"Huh…? Oh, I know," she said blushing.

"He likes you more then he liked Haruhi."

"He liked her?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad she could even tell."

"I didn't know."

"Well he liked her but he likes you a lot more now. Mori-sempi and he are behind you silently arguing."

"Great just what I need," she mumbled to herself. They continued to dance in silence. Kaoru wanted to tell her that he liked her too, maybe even more then his brother did, but he didn't want to hurt Hikaru. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, but he didn't. They just danced both in their own world thinking different things not wanting to tell the other what it was.

When the song ended she was passed onto her best friend. They both giggled at the idea, but they danced not really caring. They were best friends, and to tell the truth Haruhi was made by Kyouya.

"You need to tell Tamaki-sempi you like him Haruhi," Torri stated bluntly.

She sighed, "I know I do—wait, when did I ever say that I liked him?"

"Just now," Torri said with an evil grin. "Plus you're really, really easy to read."

"Fine, I like him. Why do I have to tell him?"

"Cause I know for a fact that he likes you too."

"How…?"

"Oh a little birdie with glasses told me," she winked at Haruhi and she understood it was Kyouya.

"He needs to stay out of it."

"He is. Me on the other hand, well I'm not staying out very well."

"Fine. Maybe, maybe latter I'll tell him."

"If you don't I will."

"You wouldn't, wait no you would." Haruhi sighed in defeat. Torri grinned as her friend span her into Tamaki's arms.

"You look lovely to night my dear Torri," Tamaki purred into her ear.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

A couple seconds of silence later Tamaki asked, "Do you think Haruhi likes me?"

"What…um…why do you ask me?"

"You _are_ her best friend and you know a lot about her. I find her hard to read. She hides so many things, almost like Kyouya just not as bad."

_She's an open book. You can tell everything about her by looking in her eyes idiot._ Torri thought to herself. "I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh please, please, Torri-chan. I'm dying to know." He gave her puppy eyes while he held her up and span around (part of the dance).

"That doesn't work on me but I'll tell you anyway and I'm only saying it once. Yes, she likes you," she said giggling a little at the smile that lit up his face. "You tell her you I told you and you're dead meat bucco."

"Yes mama," he said smiling. "Now if you excuse me I have Haruhi's "cousin" wait for a dance." He bowed to her an left her on the side of the dance floor going over to Haruhi who was now in females clothes and pretending to be her cousin Kyku. (Key-ku)

Torri sat down in a chair relaxed for a minute before her next tormenting dance with one of the two boys that liked her.

* * *

**Don't kill me! The next chapter will be up shortly with the next two she dances with. **

**Review please!!**


	6. The Last Dance

**I know it's been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long. I'm sorry but I finally finished this chapter. It's not even that good to say i've been working hard. sorry again this time I have a laptop so Ill be able to type way faster... You see i'm not allowed on this site according to my father so i couldn't type on the family computer but now i have my own and can type. YAY! so i'll work much quicker. **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Last dance

Torri sat waiting for one of the boys to come over for the next dance. She watched as Tamaki and Haruhi danced around the dance floor off in their own worlds. She was happy for them, they looked so happy and Haruhi deserved some happiness in her life everyone now and then. She's always to stressed out.

Before she knew it, yet another young man was standing in front of her waiting to take her onto the dance floor. This time it was Hikaru and her heart sunk a little in her chest. 'I guess I was hoping for Takashi' she thought to herself. She stood and willing took Hikaru's out stretched hand away and he guided her to the dance floor and once again she was spinning around in the arms of another handsome young man.

"Torri, you're absolutely stunning tonight." Hikaru whispered in her ear as they danced around. "You look amazing in that dress."

Torri smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Hikaru. Aren't you glad I went with this one over that outrageously blue and fluffy one?" She laughed remembering the argument between her and the twins over the dress. Good thing she had Haruhi on her side or else she might just be wearing it right now. . .oh the horrible thought.

"I'm very glad you talked Kaoru out of it. I mean I was on your side the entire time. There is no way I'd make you were that horrible thing."

"Yeah, sure, you had nothing to do with it at all. Your brother causes all the problems in the house. You're the sweet little angle . . . and cows say oink, right?" she said laughing at him.

Hikaru's face turned red and he laughed along with her. He was making a fool of himself and he knew it. He couldn't help it, it was so weird being around her. He felt different but he really couldn't describe it other then the fact that he loved it and wanted it all the time. He took a glance down into her brown eyes wishing he could always look into them they were so beautiful. Not as big as Haruhi's but even more precious.

Torri stared back into his eyes as he looked into hers. His eyes were just about glazed over in thought. She wish she knew what he was thinking. She kinda felt awkward with his stare.

He finally looked away when the music ended. Kissing her on the forehead he walked away whispering, "You're eyes are beautiful." She smiled and looked away at that.

"Torri-chan, may I have this dance?" Mori said walking up to her.

"Of course you may" she said nodding and looking up at him. She caught his eyes and almost lost herself.

Takashi lead her out onto the dance floor as he music began. They started to spin and glad with the music. Torri was looking right up at him and into his gay eyes trying not to get lost. Who knew the eye color she'd like the most in a guy would be a welcoming and mysterious black?

"Torri-chan, what are you thinking?" Mori asked her. She blushed and quickly looked away. He had never seen her act to cute, he wished she was his but he had to pace himself. Time will tell.

"I. . . I was thinking about you. How even though your eyes are black they seam welcoming and warm," She didn't know why she just blurted that out. She usually didn't say things like that.

"Ah," was all he said. He really didn't know what to say. He was usually the one that gave the compliments not receive them. Torri didn't care however, she was happy to just dance with him. They lost themselves to the music and the movements. Neither or them noticed Tamamki and Haruhi walk off to the balcony, nor the glare coming from Hikaru. They didn't even notice when the song ended until Kyouya came over to inform them that the rule of the game was one song.

Mori held out his arm for Torri, and doing what she saw others do, she wrapped her arm around his as he lead her off the dance floor. They walked arm in arm until they got out to the baloney where, unknown to them, Haruhi and Tamaki sat inches apart and about to kiss…until they came out.

"The garden is so pretty, with all the lights and such. I'd really like to take a walk.… " Torri said to Mori as they looked over the balcony out to the garden below. Mori thought it was an excellent idea for the two of them to go out, maybe he could redeem himself with a second first kiss by the fountain, he was rather fond of water.

"That's a marvelous idea," Mori said and then proceeded to lead her down the balcony steps and out to the garden. . . while they were gone Haruhi experienced her real first kiss.

Torri and Mori walked down the maze of bushes, flowers, and light. Torri just admired the garden, but Mori had a better idea, he was leading them to the center were the fountain was. Both of them in their own world but thinking one thing in common 'What's going on between us?' Mori desperately wanted to be with her, wanted to tell her things about him only Honey knew, he wanted her to be the first person outside his family to meet the true Takashi. Torri, one the other hand, was conflicted. She had never liked anyone before didn't know what to do or except or do. She was afraid to open up to, act, or pick which boy she liked enough to date. . . But she was having strong feelings for a certain 6'2" boy next to her leading her towards an unknown destination in the garden.

Mori stopped short of the fountain, starting to be shy of his plan to kiss her. "Torri, what are your feelings for me?" He asked out of the blue as they walked. He wanted to know he was doing the right thing. Torri came out of her trace to look into his ever deepening eyes and she wasn't sure who to answer. If she said she liked him does that mean she picked him? Did she even know how she felt? "Torri?" he whispered her name and leaded towards her. This wasn't the plan but it seamed right.

Torri didn't know what to do as he leaded into her. She wanted to kiss him, but here and now, she didn't know what think let alone if she should or not.

"Torri-chan! Mori-sempi! it's almost time for the last dance! Get up here," it was Haruhi screaming for them from the balcony.

Mori inwardly groaned and placed a kiss on Torri's forehead before leading the way back to the dance. On the inside both of them wanted to die. Mori hated the thought of anyone dancing with her and she hated the thought of picking. She just didn't know yet.

As they walked up to the rest of the Hosts Tamaki came over saying, "My dearest Torri-chan. It is time you pick who you could like to share the last dance of the night with."

With that Torri scanned the 6 boys and started to remember her dances and talks with them deciding on who. She really wanted to pick Takashi but didn't want to hurt Hikaru, she wouldn't pick Hikaru and hurt Takashi, nor Tamaki and her Haruhi. That left Hunny, Kaoru, and Kyouya. Hunnny meant Mori, and Kaoru meant Hikaru, that brought her down to Kyouya. He's wasn't to bad looking and he could dance.

"I guess i have to pick don't I?" they all nodded in unison."Well…" she hesitated and it felt as if they were leaning in to hear her better. Actually most of them were leaning in to hear her better, in fact. "Kyouya, will you escort me to the dance floor?" A smirk spread across his face.

"Oh course my princess." he said bowing and taking her hand to lead her to the dance floor...

**To be continued...**


	7. Dancing and a Goodnight

**This chapter isn't very long sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway. 8 will be up soon. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Dancing and a Goodnight

"Thank you Kyouya," Torri said to him as they danced around the floor for the final dance. She didn't want to pick someone and hurt Mori, but as she looked around the room she saw hurt faces from both Mori and Hikaru. Tamki and Haruhi danced, Kaoru was dancing with one girl of a pair of twins, they seamed happily laughing together. Hikaru had the other twin and she watched as he's jealous face slowly faded to happy content, she knew she had hurt him but she saw him starting to befriend this other twin, maybe their was hope for the poor boy. That left Mori and Hunny dancing together as cousins, Hunny was childish as ever but under his smile Torri saw a worried look,every now and then he shot it her way before trying to cheer up a very sad Mori.

"You're quiet welcome. I had a feeling you would pick me. It would be the most logical action to take if you truly didn't want to hurt anyone unless of course something happened in the garden with you and Mori-sempi. Then that changes things." A small blush rose to Torri's face as Kyouya said that. Had he seen her and Takashi almost kiss?

The rest of the dance they were almost completely quite. Kyouya knew something, Torri couldn't deny that one. Torri couldn't believe that she had hurt him like that. She had started to like him quite a lot actually. Had she hurt him that badly. She needed to talk to him, right after this dance with the shadow king.

Torri just kept on dancing with Kyouya and eventually the song stopped. Kyouya stepped back after twirling her one last time. He bowed to her saying, "A lovely dance with such a beautiful woman, it was quiet a pleasure dancing with you, my princess." Then, with a smirk on his face he turned and walked off the dance floor. Torri really didn't know what to do, nor what that smirk was for, then she realized.

"Why? " Mori said coming up behind her as everyone drifted off the dance floor. She turned in a quick spin losing her balance and tumbling into him. He wrapped his arms around her in instinct.

"I-I I didn't want to hurt anyone Kyouya was neutral I thought I'm sorry," Torri bowed her head with shame, but he tighter her grip on her. She had done it so she didn't hurt him. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. He still didn't like it but he agreed, it had been the logical choice.

"I'll take you home."

"What? What about Haruhi?"

"Tamaki is taking her. He asked Kyouya to take you, but i will take you home." Mori said completely flat toned.

"oh okay." she smiled at that thought. _Takashi is taking me home._ She though happy just to spend the time with him. "what about Honey?"

"He likes you besides he'll be fine with it. He wouldn't shut up about you and me during that last dance," Mori said lighting up some.

"Okay you can take me home then just let me chance first."

A half hour later Torri was in the back of a limo alone with Mori. Little did she know that Mori and Honey had planned to take her home and have Honey sit in the front seat so they could be alone. Honey really did want Mori to be happy. So here Torri and Mori sat. Alone. In the back seat. And yet, it wasn't that awkward. Quiet? Yes, but not one bit awkward.

They each sat in their own little worlds, that were quite smilier without planning on it. Torri sat thinking about what Mori was thinking about and how she was starting to like this boy. Was she falling to deeply in love? Does he even like her the same way? That one was obvious, the answer was yes, but she was still worried he didn't.

Mori sat there thinking about Torri. He wondered if she liked him, if he should ask her out. What was mainly running through his mind though, was the fact that he wanted to try that first kiss again. This time meaning to do so instead of falling on her.

As they sat there thinking, their hands next to each other but not touching, the limo went over a bump in the road to fast. Torri clawed at the seat in instant, her hand bounced up and fell down grabbing Mori's hand instead of the seat. She blushed four shades of red as she looked at him. His face just relaxed into a natural smile as he pushed his fingers in-between hers. The rest of the ride they sat there, hand in hand, smiling not needing to say a thing. Words were not necessary for them, they both knew what the other was thinking. _I'm falling in love._

As they got to her house and where let out of the limo Mori's hand never left hers. He walked her to the front door silently, waiting for the perfect moment for the right thing to say. As she stopped at the door and turned to look at him that moment came. It was one of those moments that people live for the ones that take your breath away. She turned to him smiling and biting her lower lip slightly. He leaned down so he was closer to her and their yes connected, and for that moment they were lost in each others eyes. The world seamed to disappear around them and they didn't care. Torri stood up on her tips toes finally closing her eyes, Mori leaned down further and kissed her. The world never had a chance to come back into focus. the world melted completely away as they lost themselves in their real first kiss. It was soft and sweat just the way is stood be.

Finally braking away Mori smiled down at her as the world faded back. His face was redder then a tomato hers matched his. She giggled quietly and his smile widened into a grin. He loved her giggle, it was an amazing sound. "I guess this is good night." he said finally braking the silence.

"I guess so."

"I'll see you in the morning Torri-chan. Sleep well." he turned to leave and she watched him go. He turned around when he was at the limo and said, "Meet me after school in the gym with comfy clothing."

She smiled, "It's a date." And with that the night ended. Both of them bubbly, and Honey completely stratified with himself. He knew it would happen.


End file.
